¿Porque yo?
by lion hatake
Summary: sasuke cansado del acoso de sus fans, especialmente sakura e ino, decide ponerle fin al asunto. /..tu me ayudaras..le dijo a una asustada hinata /..pe-pero.. /..pero nada, te espero aqui mañana..le dijo y se fue dejando a una sonrojada y confundida ojiperla.
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** SasuHina, leve naruhina  
**Autora:** Lion hatake  
**Genero:** Romance/Humor  
**aclaraciones: la familia uchiha sigue viva y todo la historia transcurre luego de convertirse en gennin.**

- Hablan  
- _"pensamientos"_

… **Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

**.**

_._

_._

Se podía apreciar un hermoso día en Konoha. Un día normal como cualquier otro, para todos ecepto para un azabache quien se encontraba aprisionado por dos jóvenes, una de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes y otra de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, las cuales se encontraban sujetas a cada uno de sus brazos, tironeándolo de un lado para el otro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, al cual podían tomar y hacer con el lo que quisieran, ese pensamiento le produjo un leve estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo. Inhalo y exhalo sin que ellas lo notaran ¨ como si les importara su estado ¨ no pudo evitar pensar y en parte tenia razón ya que estas estaban muy entretenidas peleando por cual de la dos debería estar junto a el.

.

.

.

Pasados unos minutos que para sasuke fue una eternidad decidió por dar terminado el asunto ya que estaba al limite de su paciencia.

…podrían soltarme…pidió auque más que una petición fue un orden, las jóvenes no tuvieron otra opción que soltarlo ya que podría apreciarse que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no asesinarlas. Se separaron de forma lenta para tratar de mantener su contacto con el pelinegro.

.

.

.

…sucede algo sasuke-Kun?…interrogo Sakura ante el aura asesina que este despedía y que ellas ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

La pregunta provoco que frunciera el seño, respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse y se alejo dos pasos ya que estas lo habían soltado pero separado de su persona.

.

…y encima lo preguntas sa-ku-ra.…espeto con desprecio ante el compartimiento de su compañera de equipo.

Sakura bajo la mirada y se encogió en si misma, sasuke tenia razón ella sabia como odiaba que lo tocaran y así mismo no le importo dejándose llevar por los celos que le produjo ver que ino se sujetaba de su brazo.

…lo siento sasuke-kun…

…hpm… fue la respuesta que este dio, esto le indico que el realmente se había enfadado y no pudo evitar sentirse mas miserable si eso era posible.

…yo también lo siento sasuke-kun, no te descargues solamente con Sakura yo también tengo la culpa…le indico la rubia la cual se había quedado callada debido a las palabras dichas por el azabache.

…como sea…dijo dando por terminado el asunto, sin esperar respuesta paso entremedio de las dos y continuo con su camino hacia el destino que tenia ante que estas se interpusieran en su camino. Frunció el seño al percatarse que se le olvido hacia donde se dirigía.

Se desvío hacia los campos de entrenamiento, mientras caminaba pensaba como haría para librarse de esas molestias que lo perseguían y acosaban.

,

,

.

.

.

-continuara—

.

.

.

¿Que ara sasuke? ¿Que tendrá en mente? ¿Lo lograra? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.

.

. Gracias por leer…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** SasuHina, leve naruhina  
**Autora:** Lion hatake  
**Genero:** Romance/Humor  
**aclaraciones: la familia uchiha sigue viva y todo la historia transcurre luego de convertirse en gennin.**

- Hablan  
- _"pensamientos"_

… **Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

**.**

_._

_._

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

.

Mientras recorría el camino hacia los campos de entrenamiento de manera lenta no pudo evitar levantar su mirada hacia el cielo, el cual apenas y podía verse debido a los frondosos árboles que rodeaban el camino.

Una leve brisa soplo haciendo que las ramas de estos se movieran ligeramente de un lado a otro, de la misma forma que lo hacia su cabello, al igual que la ropa que llevaba puesta, el símbolo uchiha se balanceaba de un lado a otro debido al balanceo de la característica remera azul que de ves en cuando se pegaba su cuerpo delineando su figura. Era una imagen digna de observarse o al menos eso pensaban las jóvenes que lo observaban, cerro los ojos tratando de disfrutar la brisa que tocaba su rostro como una leve caricia, caminaba a pasos lentos, tratando de ignorar sus acompañantes indeseados.

.

.

Aunque el disfrute no la duro mucho, frunció el seño ligeramente tratando con todas sus fuerzas de hacerse el desentendido ante la media docena de jóvenes, que inútilmente trataban de esconderse, ya sea atrás de árboles o arbustos que se encontraban el lugar , para así poder observarlo mejor o mejor dicho espiarlo o acosarlo, sin que el se de cuenta.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos y fijo su vista al frente, su cara tenía una expresión indiferente pero eso solo era por fuera ya que por dentro era totalmente diferente.

-molestias. Susurro para si mismo mientras se acomodaba sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Continuo caminando por el sendero de tierra, el cual estaba entre medio de de frondosos árboles. Tratando de ignorar a las jóvenes que lo seguían y que de seguro pensaban que el no las había visto, ni detectado su presencia. Su cara que normalmente era inexpresiva mostraba el fastidio que sentía, su seño estaba fruncido, sus labios formando una línea denotando la presión sobre ellos.

Trato de acelerar el paso a ver si de esta forma se alejaba de ellas, pero las muy tontas eran rápidas, ya ni siquiera trataban de ocultar su presencia además de los sonidos que realizaban cuando se movían, tendría que ser una persona verdaderamente entupida si no se daba cuenta de que lo seguían.

.

.

Cansado de la situación decidió ponerle fin al asunto aunque temporalmente ya que estas seguro no se darían por vencidas.

Se dirigió hacia un árbol que se encontraba hacia su derecha a un lado de sendero, tal acción del uchiha capto la atención de las susodichas provocando que estas se detuvieran totalmente y siguiera atentamente sus movimientos como un depredador que observa su presa esperando el momento justo para atacar. Grave error.

.

.

Una ves allí giro su cuerpo para terminar apoyado en la corteza del gran árbol, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y dirigió su mirada hacia al frente, exactamente donde las jóvenes, las cuales al sentir que eran observadas por el no pudieron evitar tensarse en el lugar pensando que habían sido descubiertas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando este no hizo ni dijo nada que diera entender que las había visto.

Instante después los cerro totalmente y se dejo arrastras por la tranquilidad y la paz que le otorgaba el lugar.

.

.

Mientras tanto en oto punto del bosque se podía observar un azabache que se movía con gran agilidad sobre los árboles. Sonrío levemente mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, alejándose del lugar donde estaba anteriormente..

Se desvío al lado opuesto hacia donde se dirigía originalmente ya que cuando esta se dieran cuenta del engaño ese seria el primer lugar donde lo buscarían.

.

.

Regresando donde se encontraban la jóvenes.

Estas se encontraban absortas observando al pelinegro, todas portaban un notable sonrojo en sus rostros.

-que hermoso es sasuke-kun. Dijo una pelirroja, de ojos verdes y de piel blanca aunque esta se encontraba ligeramente sonrojada, que se encontraba escondida detrás de unos arbustos junto con otra rubia quien apoyo lo dicho con un leve ¨hai¨.

Los minutos trascurrieron sin que este se moviera de su lugar, otorgándoles más tiempo a las jóvenes para que lo observaran y para que el azabache se alejara del lugar.

Sonrío levemente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, esto produjo un sonrojo mas pronunciado en la que lo miraban anonadas ante tal espectáculo que les regalaba el uchiha. Tan absortas estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando este se desvaneció en una nube de humo dejando en su lugar un tronco, Dejando a un confundido grupo de fans que se preguntaban donde se había ido su apreciado azabache.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por sus comentarios y sus sugerencias.


End file.
